Her Light
by Nekothorn
Summary: "She was the person who had first said she thought his eyes were pretty without hesitation. With a person like that by his side, he could practically feel the darkness around him begin to disappear in her light." Rated T for some light sexual stuff. Reader Beware.


**There is a serious lack of fanfiction about this series and couple.**

 **I'm going to change that.**

 **Enjoy**

"Gooood morning Yakumo~" Haruka sang as she opened the door to the so called "movie research club" room.

She gave an understanding smile when she spotted a sleeping bag on the couch that was slowly breathing.

They had just wrapped up a case with Gotou-san and Ishii-san, and like most of the cases they've been having, it was intense to say the least.

Haruka strolled over to the couch and leaned over the caterpillar. Inside, she saw the peaceful face of Yakumo, he was curled on his left side facing the back of the couch. His hair strewn about, his lips slightly parted as he breathed, and his fists balled up by his face.

 _He kind of looks like a little child like this!_ Haruka giggled as she began calling his name softly. Yakumo cracked his right eye open and shifted his lazy gaze to the pink haired girl he had come to know.

"No." Yakumo simply stated before snuggling further into his sleeping bag. Haruka's eyebrow twitched as she sat on the side of the couch, nudging him to make room.

"No?! You don't even know why I'm here!" Haruka stated annoyed as she leaned over him, her necklace, the one that once belonged to Yakumo's mother brushing over the sleeping bag where his shoulder was underneath.

"I don't care. You usually bring trouble when you come here," he defiantly mumbled as he kept his eyes closed. Haruka smirked then smiled brightly.

"I do not! Anyways, I thought you'd might want to see me," she casually said as she leaned closer to his face.

"Nope. Why would I want to see a guy like you," he mumbled. _What do you mean by "a guy like you"?! Rude!_

"I mean, I did bring breakfast and all, but seeing as how you do-" Haruka was interrupted by Yakumo quickly turning and sitting up, eyes shooting open.

Only problem was that she was already leaning over him, so he ended up knocking their heads together. Both groaning in pain and clutching their foreheads, Yakumo fell back down with Haruka bent down, the back of her hands resting on his chest as she covered her head.

"Why would you sit up so fast?"

"Why would you sit so close?"

Haruka sat up, and they both glared at each other. Yakumo sighed as he rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her back as he sat up. His eyes falling to the piece of jewelry around the woman's delicate looking neck.

"You seem to wear that thing a lot," Yakumo stated as he reached forward, his warm fingers brushing against her exposed skin to lightly collect the red pendant in his fingers.

Haruka blushed and looked down.

"Yeah… it's important.. to me," she quietly said and she continued to look down at the floor, her stare moving to rest on Yakumo's chest. She vaguely noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt instead of his usual white button down.

Yakumo's eyes quickly shot to Haruka's when she said that. Her cheeks were a nice shade of red as she avoided his gaze. The backs of his fingers rested on her chest as he continued to hold the necklace. _Why would she…_

Haruka, embarrassed by his silence moved from the couch and to the table. She opened the bag she brought and revealed the various food and drink items, not saying a word. Yakumo sat up fully now, squirming out of his warm cave to stand up to brush his teeth.

As he walked over and began his morning routine Haruka began rambling on about something her professor did in class.

"Okay! Yakumo! Breakfast is read-" Haruka glanced over to see Yakumo turned towards his cabinet shirtless. She clapped her hands over her eyes and gave a small "eep!"

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?! You can't change! There is a female in here!" Haruka yelled as she began stumbling to find the door blind.

"Where? What female? I don't see one," Yakumo said as he glanced over his shoulder while taking a white shirt off of a hanger. He saw Haruka blindly stumbling around when her foot caught the foot of a metal chair and began to fall.

"Yakumo, I- ahh!" Haruka yelled as she began to fall forward after getting her foot caught on the chair. Preparing to feel the cold floor, she was pleasantly surprised when she fell into something soft and warm.

Her head popped up and she gawked at Yakumo's face as he lay on the ground with her on top of him, her legs between his, his arms wrapped around her as he stared at her.. still shirtless.

"Watch where you're going, troublemaker," Yakumo said annoyed, his red eye gazing down at her. Haruka blushed even more.

"I-I-I-I sh-should, uh go! Yakumo, you're still shirtless," Haruka stuttered as she began to scramble to her feet, pushing off of Yakumo's chest when she was suddenly pushed back down onto him. His arms tightening around her.

"Idiot, why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm completely naked, and I'm sure you've seen other guys with their shirts off, right? It's not like we were going to do anything." Yakumo stated as he stared intensely down at her.

"Uh-um, you're.. right.." Haruka quietly mumbled, Yakumo nodding adding a little, "of course I am."

"B-but that doesn't mean it's any less indecent! A m-man and a woman shouldn't be together alone behind closed doors, especially when one of them is shirtless," Haruka's sentence almost ended in a whisper. Her cheeks still rosy as she avoided his eyes. A glimmer of an idea flashed through Yakumo's eyes.

"I see…" Yakumo mumbled then suddenly rolled. Haruka gasped as she realized that Yakumo was on top of her now. His forearms on either side of her head holding him up, while his lower body was resting between her legs, pressed a little too firmly. Haruka blushed even more, if that were even possible.

"You really shouldn't show that vulnerable side of yourself, you idiot. It makes guys want to take advantage of you," Yakumo said as he plopped down on her, propping his chin up on his hand, his elbow on the ground just beside Haruka's head.

Haruka slightly pushed her head up and out of Yakumo's chest, making it so her rested underneath his throat and he lips and nose brushing just barely on his chin.

"Wh-What?!" Haruka yelled. Yakumo winced and began rubbing his chin over her nose fast, "wha- ow! Ow, Yakumoooo!" Haruka tried turning her face while Yakumo continued the playfully aggressive attack on her nose, lightly chuckling when she would cry out and yell at him.

"There's no need to yell like a little howler monkey," Yakumo scolded as he continued his assault.

He suddenly stopped and turned his face down towards her's. A small feeling of satisfaction came over him as he looked down at the girl, her nose red, her hands trapped between their chests, small tears in the corner of her weakly glaring and confused eyes while her flushed cheeks and out of breath panting gave her almost an adorable look to her.

"What I meant before you rudely yelled in my ear, was that you really shouldn't show this vulnerable side to any other guy or else he might want to take advantage of you," Yakumo's eyes bored down on Haruka with an intense feeling growing between them. Their faces just mere centimeters apart. Haruka caught the hint of an underlying message in his words.

"Even Yakumo..?" Haruka whispered, catching him off guard. He continued to stare at her, his brows pinching closer together. He feared she would realize that he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing, that he wasn't sure if he was even strong enough to not take advantage of her. Haruka glanced down then looked back up with a new determination.

"No, not Yakumo though. You're different than other guys.. You're.. Better." Yakumo stared incredulously down at the girl underneath him. A small growl vibrated through his chest as he leaned down to rest his lips on her neck.

"No.. I'm not.. I'm no better than the rest of the wolves out there," Yakumo grazed his lips up and down her neck taking in her sweet, floral scent. It smelled so natural to him.

"You.. don't give yourself enough credit. You're a really kind hearted, good guy. I know you are.. I trust you, Yakumo," Haruka's voice came from above his head. He looked up at her in surprise. The kindness in her eyes was overflowing. How could someone show him this much kindness, this much.. Love?

Another growl, this time ripping through his chest loudly as he moved to eye level with her. Anger in his eyes as he stared down at Haruka.

"How can you say that?! I'm the person you should be the most worried about. You.. the first and only one to ever call my eyes pretty.. You think my cursed red eye is pretty.. You, who keeps getting into danger and me having to always come save you.. You, who shows me unrelenting kindness everyday without hesitation... You who went searching for me and stood by my side when my father threatened to torture you… you… it's so hard not to touch you…" Yakumo finished weakly as his eyes softened as his gaze slipped from her surprised eyes. He stared down at the necklace that was resting twisted off her shoulder and onto the ground.

"You, who calls my mother's necklace important to you.. Why?" Both of them frozen.

"Because.." Haruka sighed, eyes stuck on his downturned ones. "Because, it's important to you.. And yet you gave it to me."

Yakumo stared up at her. And within an instant his lips were on hers, in a soft but meaningful kiss. She froze, still shocked by the un-Yakumo like behavior. He sighed and moved away, a dejected look on his face mumbling a "sorry". Did he think her freezing up was because she didn't want it?

In an instant of fear of letting him go, Haruka instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, effectively pulling him down. A faint "no" escaped her lips. Those same lips moving ever closer to his, her eyes fluttering closed when she froze and her eyes snapped back open. _Oh god.. What am I doing?!_

They both stared wide eyed at her bold actions. Haruka blushed and began to untangle herself from around him. His eyes were glued to hers now, an intensely determined look in his eyes. One of his left hand pushed her left thigh back onto his waist while his right hand slid up her arm, pushing it back around his neck while resting on her neck.

"Do you not want me to leave," Yakumo asked dangerously, his voice coming off a little angrily rough. Haruka turned her head to the side, but Yakumo's hand that was resting on her neck gently, but firmly pushed her to face him.

"Do you want me to kiss you again, Haruka?" It had been the first time he had actually said her name out loud. Her name sounded delicious rolling off his tongue. He liked the feeling he got from saying her name.

"I.. do.." Haruka squeaked out, still dazed by his use of her name. How many times had she imagined him saying her name? And without honorifics.

Yakumo's lips were suddenly on hers in an instant, soft but urgently firm. Haruka without hesitation melted into the kiss, making Yakumo become a little more relaxed. The urge to kiss her had become greater each day they spent together, so now when he was finally able to kiss her he had found himself hopelessly with a blank mind.

With his red eye, mainly people ran from him, and later when he got contacts he was so withdrawn and closed off he never actually got close to anyone, let alone someone from the opposite gender..

Haruka had been his first kiss.

Yakumo gently backed up to let them breathe. Both their eyes were glazed over, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted and swollen, their breathing irregular and both their heart pounding relentlessly against their chests that were pressed firmly together.

"That had been..my..f-" Yakumo cut himself off, avoiding her gaze, embarrassed by his lack of expertise as a man. Haruka gave a small gasp before she gave a sheepish smile.

"I had only ever kissed one boy before..and that was back in middle school.." she confessed, "so I'm not much better than you."

She eased him better than anything or anyone else could. She gave him confidence and acceptance. She never once made him feel unwanted, always made him feel the good, and not the bad. Yakumo had to be honest with himself, before she came along he didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't see the point of his existence other than his uncle and Nao. But Haruka.. That ball of light of a girl, made him start to care for her almost instantly. He just couldn't let go of the girl who found no fear in his red eye.

Yakumo smirked as they locked gazes again. Her reassuring words filling him with warm confidence.

"Only a kiss? And in middle school? Makes sense though. I mean, you are a rather loud, obnoxious, stubborn troublemaker who likes to pick fights all the time. What, you couldn't find a guy as annoying as you," Yakumo stated, smirking even wider when he got the reaction he wanted out of her.

Haruka squirmed trying to punch Yakumo, but against her protests he pressed his chest down onto her hands even harder.

"If you keep struggling, I'm going to keep squishing you." Yakumo said pretending to be bored. Haruka gave an angry exhale as she glared up at him, her face still flushed.

"Yes! It was only a kiss! And yes it was in middle school! I'm only like that with you because you like to be a rude idiot, Yakumo! I just didn't find someone I could.. connect like that..until.." her voice got quiet at the end, feeling a little embarrassed about talking about this stuff with Yakumo.

"Until..?" Yakumo was now fully staring in her eyes, wide with interest and curiosity.

"Until.. I met you.." Haruka murmured, hoping he didn't hear it.

Yakumo laid there, processing this. He had never had any real interactions with anyone of the female gender and now, the girl he held so close and dear was confessing to him. Yakumo blushed as he continued to dumbly stare at her.

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff.. But.. hearing that made me.. Happy," he said, once again embarrassed by his own feelings and inexperience.

Haruka reached up and brushed her lips against his, he stared down at her closed eyelids. And smiled into the kiss. As the kiss went from innocent to passionate, they both became rather hot and clumsy as their tongues fought. Yakumo held himself up using his forearm on the ground, not wanting to crush the small girl beneath him. His hand that was previously holding her thigh after pushing it back to his waist, unconsciously began to slid further up her leg, caressing her soft skin in the process. When he felt her shiver, he caught himself and his hand froze, unsure of what to do. They continued to kiss, her hands tangling in his hair, giving him a nice scalp massage, he wondered if she had noticed. Again, no experience whatsoever so when it came to reading signals from women, he was more inept than the rest of the male population.

Then suddenly he felt one of her hands leave his head and rest on his hand that was still frozen on her thigh. She began to guide his hand up her leg slowly. They were both blushing at her brazing confidence. Their bodies moved on their own, Yakumo began kissing her neck, his hand still making it's way up her thigh. Haruka was leaving sweet kisses in his hair, taking in his scent, her hands exploring Yakumo's topless form. His muscles defined, definitely defined yet not extremely bulging.

Between their labored breathing, Yakumo heard his name slip through Haruka's lips in a way that made his blood rush through his body, making his mind go numb. He pressed his body closer to her's, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist causing their lower bodies almost painfully into each other. They both gave quiet moans as they began to move for more friction between them. Yakumo's hand finally reach the point of Haruka's skirt, and hesitated. But when she mewled his name again, he knew that was a sign of consent. His hand slipping underneath her skirt when..

" **HEY BRAT! I'VE GOT A- WHAT THE?!** " Gotou-san blasted through the door, Ishii-san right behind them. Their eyes instantly falling on the two college students very obviously in the middle of an intimate moment. Everyone froze.

"Oy! Bear man, hasn't anyone taught you to knock," Yakumo bluntly stated. Ishii-san began to apologize as he ran away from the door. Gotou-san, with a blush smirked and laughed.

"Just be safe, kiddies! I don't need a bunch of mini Yakumo's running around," Gotou-san slammed the door behind him as he heard Haruka's embarrassed gasp at his words. _Sorry, Ishii-san..looks like they finally did get together! Good. Haruka please take good care of Yakumo._

Yakumo just sighed and looked back down at Haruka, who's hands were now on her face.

"Are you embarrassed," he asked as he brushed his nose against the back of her hands. She peeked through her fingers.

"Aren't you," she squeaked out. Yakumo shakily dragged a hand through his hair and he rolled over onto his back and pulled her onto his chest.

"Why should I be?" Yakumo peeked a glance at her to see what her reaction would be.

"Me too.." Yakumo suddenly murmured.

"Hm?" Haruka looked up at him, confused by what he was referring to.

"What you said earlier.. Not finding anyone you could connect with until we met..me too," Yakumo said again, this time more confidence in his voice.

That was the closest she would probably get to a confession with him. For now at least. This wasn't exactly an area he knew of, the whole liking someone thing.

"I'm sorry. I use to call these kinds of feelings dumb and embarrassing. I've never felt.. This towards anyone before.. So I'm not really good at this sort of thing. But, it is becoming easier I guess. Just.." Yakumo paused, unsure how to effectively ask her to stay with him.

"Me too.." Haruka repeated his earlier words, "these are still very new feelings and I'm sure in time we can express ourselves better. In the meantime, I don't mind sticking around and getting into more trouble." Haruka flashed a big smile as she laughed.

Yakumo cracked a small smile as he gave a chuckle, unable not to when she practically oozed pure joy. He felt relieved that she understood.

She understood not just what he was trying to say, but him in general. She really did open his heart that had been closed off from the always felt that he would be alone in this world forever, plagued by the curse of his red eye. But she seemed to singlehandedly break down that seemingly inevitable fate. She was the person who had first said she thought his eyes were pretty without hesitation.

With a person like that by his side, he could practically feel the darkness around him begin to disappear in her light.

 **How'd you like it? Please don't forget to review! I love hearing your comments, questions, concerns, and other thoughts!**

 **Let me know if you want more Yakumo & Haruka stories. I'm thinking about making these all just a bunch of one-shots.**

 **Let me know what you guys want!  
**

 **Ciao.**

 **-Nekothorn**


End file.
